Divine Beings
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Yuffie and Sephiroth become trapped in a foreign world and must trust each other if they want to make it out. Right after AVALANCHE defeats Sephiroth. I suck at summaries... Just read!
1. Prologue

_**Divine Being**_

I'm tired of waiting...

I want to go home...

_**What's stopping you?**_

I don't know... The fear of not being accepted? My father never was big on breaking the rules...

_**So just try...**_

I... I can't. If I just go back like this, he'll never accept me. I'm not the ninja girl that defeated the Five Mighty Gods... I'm not the sixteen-year-old from AVALANCHE. I'm not going to be able to go back... Ever. I don't even know how to get out of this never-ending darkness! I'm so tired...

So, so tired...

_**Go to sleep, child... Your duties have been fulfilled. You will awaken when the time comes.**_

Thank you...

_**Prologue**_

Blue eyes opened slowly to find herself in an ice coffin. Obviously, she was not happy with that. A mere thought made the ice shatter, leaving her to gasp for air like some low-life mortal. Oh, how she hated awakening upon Planet. She was always reminded of the need to breathe, of the temperature problem... As a matter of fact, she had destroyed numerous human vessels by forgetting about the temperature problem. This one, though, she had kept for nearly fifty years. She'd forgotten that she had allowed herself rest within the crater she had created centuries before.

Sighing, she picked herself up, stretching stiff joints and muscles. Pain was so far beneath her...

Looking around, she realized that the Life Stream was trying to break through. "Oh, dammit," she cursed somewhat childishly. "Sephiroth has lost! Damn him! And I laid gil down on his sorry ass!"

Growling to herself, the woman walked toward the chamber where the general and the mercenary had fought only a few minutes before. He lay there bleeding and she allowed a small smile to pass over her face. She could still win that bet... And let this man believe himself to be a god.

Oh, how she loved being a divine being.

"Darling Sephiroth... Poor fool. Allow guidance from a friend... From your new partner."

Slowly, the man's eerie green eyes fluttered open to see the silhouette of a woman standing over him. He closed his eyes again and felt his body sit up without his approval. He frowned. Who could possess such power to make him do something against his will? Surely this woman was a goddess?

"We shall fly upon swift wings to gentle fields of flowing greens," she said softly in his ear. "Allow yourself to come with me."

He nodded, this time of his own free will. If only he could possess that power! He felt the ground beneath him vanish, then all went black.

_**End Prologue**_

_**R: **The prologue was short, but the REAL chapters will be longer, I promise. It's not going to be a normal fic. I've got something in mind for this one._

_**Surka:** Please review! She gets agitated if people don't review!_

_**Dracon: **Hey... Is that woman... OH! I know who you're basing her off of, now!_

_**R:** I'm using one of my muses as the woman who "saved" Sephiroth. More characters will be in this story... Like all of AVALANCHE and the person at the beginning of this'n... (Yuffie, if you're daft). Please review._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Divine Being**_

I'm not going to listen to your lies, demon.

**Do not listen, then. I do not care.**

_Your friend is in trouble._

_**If you do not save her, she may be used as a vessel...**_

A vessel for a divine being, but not one that one would normally want to mess with.

I do not believe you... Any of you. How do I know that you are not lying?

**Why would I want to lie? That coffin is fairly comfortable in comparison to the recesses of your dark mind, Valentine.**

... She is truly in trouble? Yuffie's coma is not just a regular coma?

When she awakens, it is doubtful that she will be herself... It is more than likely that she will be a vessel.

_**Chapter One**_

Black leather pants matched the cloth tank the revealed her midriff and little cleavage. She wore a white duster over the dark ensemble, the collar high, but not buttoned, the front shorter than the long back. A tattoo on her upper right arm in some ancient design was a vibrant blood red, looking as if it was etched into her skin and she was bleeding out. Blue eyes, the color of crystaline wine glasses, seemed transparent as she watched him watching her. Her hair was black, so dark that it seemed to absorb the light, not having a shine to it, and only a little shorter than his own silver locks. The long hairs that hung in her face were white as newly fallen snow and seemed to give off an unnatural glow.

"Are you awake for more than a few moments?" she asked in a voice too old for her young body. She looked to be in her early twenties, but

spoke with the wisdom of someone much, much older.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

She sat in a chair across the table from the one he was suddenly sitting in. He looked around in bewilderment. How did he get there? "I am Surka the Guardian. You may call me Surka, general, for it will be easier to use than calling me by my full name. I am here to propose a deal."

He stood, pushing himself away from the table as he did so. "I do not make deals, woman. Especially with those who are less powerful than myself."

She laughed, a melodic laughter that both frightened and soothed. "Oh, you are humorous, Dark One. You toy with your own emotions as well as your enemy's. Sit, child, and we shall discuss this." He looked back at her, his own MAKO eyes meeting her too-light-to-be-considered-blue. She smiled at him warmly. "Please, general, do not make me angry. Divine being's can get as testy as humans if the need arises."

He studied her for another moment before sitting back down. "Divine beings?"

She shrugged, making a tea pot materialize out of thin air to pour herself and Sephiroth some warm sweet tea. "Not that my job title truly matters, correct? You, my dark child, are my way to make this world into a better one... With you as its ruler." She paused to take a sip of her favored tea, watching the man toy with the idea in his mind.

"I could be a god?" he asked, judging her reaction.

"A god?" She pondered this for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose that I could make you a god. More of a god than that damn Kaiserinstics. He is more than lame. If he were a chocobo, I would have killed him long ago. However, he is my twin and I am not allowed to do so without being killed, myself." The last few parts were more of a mumble to herself, although the general heard it all. She smiled back up at him. "So... What do you say?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "As long as I get to be a god... And I get my revenge."

* * *

Tifa's warm marroon eyes looked up at Cloud with worry. "She's not getting any better, Cloud. Maybe we should take her to that doctor in Mideel.

Do you think it could have been the MAKO?"

Enhanced blue eyes were not looking at his fighter friend, but at the small huddle on the bed. She breathed slowly, deeply, as if she was only asleep. Her lilac eyes were closed, hiding their sparkling beauty from the world. Her face was that of a stone angel, not smiling or frowning, merely there. She needed to smile. She was meant to smile.

"She is in danger," a deep voice said from the doorway to the mission room. He was out of breath and looked as if he had recently been running. Long dark tresses fell over one crimson eyes, obscuring it from view. Neither of his comrades had ever seen him look so worried... As a matter of fact, they had never seen him show any emotion, especially over Yuffie Kisaragi.

"How do you know?" Cloud asked, his tenor voice questioning and suspiscious.

Vincent closed his mouth, standing straighter than before. If he told them that the demons in his head told him, they would believe him to be a loon. He knew that they would not believe him, so he gave them a look that said "Trust me". Tifa nodded in understanding. "What do we have to do?"

**Wait until she awakens... Then follow the directions that we give you.**

Vincent looked at the comatose ninja with soft red eyes. "Wait until she wakes up... I'll explain everything else to you when that happens." _I hope you know what you are doing, Chaos...

* * *

_

Surka looked around the dark void in confusion. What happened to the girl? She needed that girl!

"Ninja!" she called out sharply, looking around in confusion. A divine being should not be confused! Especially not her! A deep laughter made her glare over at her new comrade. "Silence, Dark One," she told the silver-haired man.

He shook his head and began to walk toward her, the darkness not causing him any confusion. "Shall I help you find your way, Divine Being?" he asked with sarcasm. She glowered at him, then smirked. "What?" he asked suspisciously.

"You will need different clothing, general... And I know what you would look best in." He looked down at himself and found that his trench coat and leather ensemble was no longer upon his body. Instead, he wore a SOLDIER uniform. He growled, eyes flashing dangerously as he drew the Mesamune.

"Not this," he told her seriously, looking less threatening in an outfit that his enemy wore religously.

She sighed and, with the flick of her wrist, changed his outfit again. He wore black pants that matched the muscle shirt, fitting nicely in all the right places. She had to admit that, for a mortal, he was not bad looking. She shook that feeling quickly. It was merely the human's emotions that she took over. Obviously, the human should have been much older by now, but Surka had kept the mortal walled within her own thoughts of glory. She would do the same again. Use and abuse... Easy and fun.

"Who are you?" a soft voice asked.

Surka caught sight of the innocent-looking teenager and smiled to herself. "I am Surka," she told the teen. "I am here to help you. As is my partner."

Sephiroth recognized the ninja immediately and feared that she would recognize him. She did not, however, for she smiled merrily at the two. "Well, let's get crackin' then. I can't find the damn light switch!"

He had to allow himself a small smile at her sarcastic babbles. She was frightened, as most would be, but refused to let them see. She was different from the last time he had seen her. He needed a light, though, to be sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. "What is your name?" he asked, casting Surka a glance before stepping forward. His voice was deep and demanding, making the divine being glare at him. He was going to frighten the girl even more if he kept that up.

"I am Yuffie Kisaragi," she told him proudly, unphased by his booming voice and forward attitude. "And you are-?"

He did not hesitate in his answer. "General Sephiroth."

She extended her hand, a goofy smile on her features. "Nice ta meetcha!"

As soon as his hand met hers, a light erupted and they found themselves alone in a small town. She looked at him for a moment, then leapt away from him, eyes wide. He looked at her in confusion, then looked around for Surka. "Where did Surka go?"

"Shit," the ninja cursed, looking for her weapon. "Oh, fuck..." He raised a thin, silver eyebrow. "You! You're... You're Sephiroth! THE Sephiroth! As in, the one that we fought and beat the shit out of and then Cloud killed you and we all escaped into the Highwind, but I felt sick, so I went to lie down and then I was in the darkness and didn't recognize you or your name, but now I do and-"

He let her babble on at the speed of sound for a few moments before cutting her off quickly. "Shut up. do you know where we are?" She closed her mouth and looked around for a moment. Her lilac eyes took in each detail of the small town before she nodded.

"We're in Kalm, though something seems a little off."

He nodded in agreement. The Kalm he had been to was bustling with people going about their daily lives... This Kalm was silent and had no one within it. "There are no people," he stated.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious," the teen snarled sarcastically. "Why are we here?"

He shrugged. "We're within your mind... You tell me."

Yuffie looked around again, still confused. Sephiroth was here with her but was not willing to kill her... They were in Kalm... And she was wearing jeans and a tank top, not her ninja outfit. What the Hades was going on?

A melodic laughter, both frightening and soothing, filled the air. Sephiroth recognized that laugh and looked around, expecting to see Surka standing near. She was not.

"I knew that I could win you both over," she said, still laughing. "I have gained the power of two of the world's greatest fighters. Now, there are only seven left! I will take control of your bodies and combine them until I am supreme ruler!"

Sephiroth's eyes flashed angrily. "What?" he yelled. "What are you talking about? SURKA!"

She giggled like a child. "You succumbed to me when you followed me into the green fields when you first awoke. Yuffie has succumbed to me now that the darkness is gone. You will live in a world without people until I have gotten the others... And then they will join you. You will live in an alternate universe, complete with monsters and MAKO... You are in the Life Stream."

"You, you mean that we're DEAD?" screeched the sixteen-year-old in bewilderment.

Sephiroth ran a gloved hand over his face, feeling like a puppet... He allowed her to use him. "The Life Stream is a resting place, a waiting place, and an alternate universe all in one," he told the ninja. Looking up, he saw her collapse into a heap upon the ground, large lilac eyes staring at the ground in defeat. "Fuck," was all that he could say.

She licked her chapped lips, then swallowed hard. "Well... There hasta be a way out, right? I mean... Cloud washed up on the shore of Mideel. So maybe if we check everywhere, then we can escape."

Their eyes met and she knew what he was going to ask. "You are willing to help your enemy?"

She nodded. "If it means that my ass gets saved too." She extended her hand to him for the second time in less than twenty minutes. "Temporary truce?"

He took her hand and grasped it firmly. "Temporary truce... But once we are out of this place-" He did not need to finish that sentence, for she had bowed her head in knowing. He wondered how a girl such as she had gotten mixed up with Cloud and the gang in their "fight to save the planet!" Maybe she had only been tagging along for the ride.

Her cheerful grin returned. "So, let's get goin'! I don't have my weapon, how 'bout you?" He indicated to the Mesamune and she nodded. "Then let's get crackin'! Where to first?"

He thought for a moment before smirking. "Why don't we get something to eat and rest for a day before continuing. You may be ready to go, but I am not. My fight with you all drained me and Surka only healed me partly." He spat her name as if it tasted like metallic blood, stinging his tongue and leaving a foul after-taste. Yuffie nodded and they proceeded to the inn, where they hoped there would be a kitchen with food items.

* * *

Surka smiled to herself as she hummed a merry tune from the good ole days. Days when war lords roamed the lands and fought for no apparent reason. She sighed. Those were the days, she thought, looking at the comatose body of Sephiroth.

"What was that spell...? Oh, yes..."

She held her hands over the body, palms down, and closed her eyes. "Let the seas and winds continue to flow, let the ends of Planet be in tow, Our bodies shall be combined, Body of physical and body of mind."

She felt herself being pulled forward, then stopped, looking around the room with her new eyes. The bodies of the human she had inhabited and of Sephiroth had, indeed, combined. Her hair had remained the same, but her eyes became a cool aqua, looking like fluid was within her irises. She was more muscular, although she still had her feminine qualities - namely bust. Her melodic laughter tumbled forth and she heard lightning crackle. She was, indeed, more powerful... now to find the ninja's slumbering body.

_**End of Chapter One**_

_**R:** The next chapter is going to be mainly Yuffie and Sephiroth. Only two others are going to join Sephiroth and Yuffie... Please review!_

**Banana Peel - **Yay! If all else fails, make people curious! Read on! (Don't I know you from somewhere?)

**DarkSpades - **That's okay. Is it all cleared up now? (I think I recognize you too.)

**trigger happy chaingunner - **Wicked name! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Divine Being**_

I don't like the fact that I do not know where I am...

_**Then find a way out!**_

I'm **trying**! This place is not like the place I knew. It is devoid of humans.

_**It is the Planet that you wanted to rule.**_

This is foolish. I am arguing with myself!

_**Chapter Two**_

Yuffie found herself lying on a bed in a room by herself. Every shadow made her start, afraid that Surka had returned. She would have gone to Vinnie to comfort her had he been there... But it was only her and Sephiroth in this strange world. The only two humans... She would have laughed at the thought. Once, she'd said "Even if I was the last woman and he was the last man, I'd _never_ team up with Sephiroth, even for the good of our kind!"

Another shadow made her jump and she stood up, her mind made. She would pace the town and beat up monsters... Oh, wait... "Don't have a weapon," she mumbled. "This is uber-mondo-super-duper sucky! No weapon. No armor. No materia... No friends... I'm stuck here with a bad guy in a world that I know nothing about..."

"Are you hungry?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. It was less hate-filled than she remembered it. Sometimes, it was even gentle, as if he could never hurt anyone. But she knew how wrong that was. He had murdered hundreds of her people by commanding an army, an entire town just because he was pissed, and countless others in his search for the Promised Land, or whatever.

"Did you find food?" she asked, smiling at him cheerfully. She was hungry all the time! He handed her a bowl of ramen and turned to leave her inn room. "Wait!" He looked back at her, his own bowl in his hands. "Erm... Wanna sit here with me and eat? I mean, I'm a fairly social person and don't always like to be alone, y'know?"

He seemed to think this over before sitting at a table and loking up at her expectantly. She sat down across from him with a grin.

"Let's play Questions, okay? Like, I ask you a question... Then you answer and ask me a question. Any questions that we don't like, we don't answer, okay?" He nodded, having nothing better to do. "Okay, you first!"

"How old are you?"

She grimaced. "Bleh... I hate that question. How old do I look?"

He studied her Wutain features before taking a guess. "Nineteen?"

Her jaw dropped. She'd been expecting twelve or fourteen... Not nineteen! "I'm sixteen," she said with a grin. "So, like, how old are you?"

"I do not know anymore. I spent too long in the Life Stream to remember." He fell silent and they ate for a few minutes before he asked another question. "Why did you team up with Strife?"

She slirped up some ramen before shrugging. "It was for the materia in the beginning. Then, they kinda became like a dysfunctional family, you know? Tifa was my older sister... Cloud was the guy that she had a major crush on, but was like a brother to me. Barret and Cid were like our father figures. Nanaki was the family pet. Vincent was the creepy-ass uncle. Reeve and/or Cait Sith was the family loon. And Aeris... she was everyone's mother-figure." Her eyes misted over and she stared at him hurtfully. "Why did you kill her?"

His eyes went cold again and he finished his meal before standing and beginning to leave. "Because Mother said so," was his only response.

"You were the puppet," she whispered after he was gone. "Jenova used you like you used Cloud... Like Surka is using the two of us..."

* * *

Sephiroth placed his bowl in the sink and began washing the pan and other things that he had used. A soft humming jarred him out of whatever thoughts and he turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway, her jaw slack.

"Surka!"

"What?"

He glared at her as she stared at him in confusion. "How the hell do we get out of here?"

She seemed frightened... That was not the Surka that he knew. "I-I-I'm sorry! You're thinking of the wrong Surka! I'm not that divine being lady... I'm the **real** Surka." She smiled a stunning smile and he noticed the differences. Her hair was a shimmering black, minus the white bangs that he knew. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue that sparkled majestically. She was definitely not the Surka that he had met, although she must have been the human whose body that the Guardian had taken.

"My name is Sephiroth. The young woman upstairs is Yuffie Kisaragi." He studied her for a moment, realizing that she had no idea who he was. Didn't everyone know his name? He was in the history books, for Planet's sake!

She smiled curiously at him. "Am I supposed to say something right here, because you're looking at me rather oddly." He shook his head and she shrugged. "Anyway, it's really great to finally have other people here. I've been alone for fifty years."

"Fifty years? But you only look-"

"I was twenty-three when Guardian of the Gates, her name then was Reina, took my body. I was a Turk... The first Turk. We mainly used magic back then... It's probably really changed, huh? I mean, ShinRa is probably demolished and has been taken over by someone else. My job was to protect the president of the company, Mr. Rufus ShinRa."

Sephiroth pondered this new revelation. ShinRa was older than he thought. Then again, he was - best as he could figure - thirty or so... Fifty years was not quite as long if he thought about it that way. "ShinRa has just recently been destroyed..." he said. "Your name is... Surka?" She nodded, tucking a stray strand of obsidian behind her ear. "Then she stole your name as well as your body?"

Surka shrugged. "I know nothing of what has happened. I only know that I've been twenty-three for fifty years... I long for normalcy any more. You have no idea what it is like to be trapped within a world that is foreign, having shadows to be afraid of and longing for someone to pinch you and wake you up from some evil nightmare that has claimed your life."

The silver-haired man studied her for a moment, realizing how old her eyes looked. They held wisdom that many could only wish for, held an intelligence that was oh-so rare... He had only met one person who seemed to know as much as this woman while still remaining somewhat happy. She reminded him of Professor Gast.

"Hey, Sephiroth?" a voice asked, followed by the thudding of sneakers upon the wooden steps. Yuffie burst into the kitchen, then reeled back in surprise. "Holy, Meteor, and random flying objects! It's HER!"

Sephiroth soon calmed the young woman and they moved to sit at the dining table. The general explained who this new-comer was and why she was there with them. "The only thing that I am sure of is that there must be someone else here as well," he concluded. "Remember the white bangs and nearly white eyes that she possessed? I am sure that she adds the bodies to the body she has, resulting in a transformation that adds something to her. I do not even want to think about what she looks like with my body." He shuddered, causing both Surka and Yuffie to giggle a little.

"So, did you tell her that there might be a way out?" Yuffie asked, looking at her nails.

Surka cocked her head to the side, and the two began explaining about their theories upon the Life Stream.

* * *

An elegant hand wrapped around the hilt of a sword and she swung it once for a practice swing. Sephiroth watched her intently. She seemed so confident in her skills, so precise with her swings. He watched as she battled imaginary enemies with the grace of a ninja, but the might of a warrior. Flips set off her own fighting style and she moved quickly, like the Turks had originally been taught. She was calm, never once straining herself, even while doing a fairly difficult move. She had been training for fifty years within the body of an eternal twenty-three-year-old. She knew her limits and did not get remotely close to them as she danced a morbid dance, fighting her false enemies.

"Damn... It's not as good as my Conformer, but it will do..."

Sephiroth looked back over his shoulder to see Yuffie practicing with a weapon similar to the first that she had ever used; the Shuriken. She held it with ease, ready to take on anything, but seemed upset that the weapon was not as good as her normal weapon of choice. He remembered the Conformer well... It had caused a few wounds and had left scars. His hand fluttered to his rippling abdomen as the streak of pain arose from his memory. She had been quite capable with that weapon, one of the stronger people in Strife's ragtag band of misfits. He knew why Reina - as he had decided to call the Guardian - chose to take the young woman.

He withdrew his own Mesamune and stood in front of Yuffie. "Shall we?"

She stared at him with wide eyes, obviously not trusting him. "Uhm..."

"I will not hurt you. We shall merely fight for practice. If you do not trust me now, how will we be able to make it Mideel with each other?"

She fell into her defensive position and nodded resolutely. She knew that he had the upper-hand of strength, but if she remembered correctly, then he also had the weakness of dexterity. If she could get behind him, she would win. "Let's do this."

They both rushed forward, blocking and fighting. Surka stopped her own practice to watch the two fly at each other. Their emotions were wild, easily sensed by one who had been alone for fifty years. The ninja flew at him with hatred, fear, and... something else. Infatuation, perhaps? Surka could see why the young woman would be infatuated with the silver-haired general. He was handsome, but something was a little off about him... He seemed to have done something horrible in his life, although Surka did not know what.

Sephiroth attacked with the might of a god, but his emotions had little to do with it. He seemed to regret every swing toward the ninja, his green eyes watched her with a fascination that Surka had only seen once in her lifetime... the fascination of a broken man when someone wishes to give him another chance. He had done something to Yuffie Kisaragi, but she was still willing to trust him for the time being.

"They are good," a voice whispered to her and she shivered, looking back to see no one there.

She bowed her head, sword slipping from numb fingers. "I'm still alone," she whispered to herself. The sword clanged on the brick walkway, drawing no attention from the fighters. They continued their age-old dance, trying not to actually hurt each other, but make the point that somewhere was left open for them to do so. Yuffie back-flipped away from him, falling into her defensive position again and he rushed forward. The fight ended with Yuffie kneeling, her Shuriken against his abdomen, his Mesamune against her throat. Neither moved for fear that the other would break their temporary truce. Surka smirked. They wanted to trust each other so badly, but did not.

"Not my place to interfere," she told herself, then picked up her sword and walked back to the inn, leaving the two fighters locked in their positions.

Yuffie's lilac eyes held his MAKO green. (A/N: EW! Cheesy line!) They both panted for breath, having just had the work out of a life time. Sephiroth noticed that she was quicker than he was, which was not normal. Had the Jenova cells worked their way from his system being in the Life Stream? They remained as they were, Sephiroth standing, Yuffie kneeling, their weapons ready to cut the other at a false move. Slowly, Yuffie stood, keeping her Shuriken where it was, unwittingly poised over the scar she had given him. He kept his sword at her throat, their eyes never separating.

She withdrew her weapon and he did the same, but they could not pull away from each other. Slowly, he brought his face down to her's, kissing her gently. Their lips met with a spark and they both pulled away slowly, in a dream-like state, before she ran toward the inn. He shook himself to get rid of the feeling in his stomach. He had just kissed the enemy... He had just allowed himself to give into a weakness. But something was worse than those two things...

He had liked it...

_**End of Chapter Two**_

_**R:** Eh heh... Did I mention that there was going to be an un-needed and somewhat un-wanted romance in this? Oh, the "divine being" is now Reina, in case you didn't catch that. LOOKIT! MY MUSE IS IN THERE! Anywho, please review!_

_**Banana Peel - **I thought so! Lol. Your story's are splenda! Story's? Bleh, BAD TYPO GREMLINS! Stories, if you will. Next chap's here! Hope it was all that you expected! (You didn't expect much, right?) -hands out a Sephy plushie and a Vinnie plushie just for good measure-_

_**DemonSurfer** **- **I recognize you too! Oreo? Surka's been with me from the very beginning. She is to me as Chaos is to Vinnie (Even in the perverse sense!) Hope you enjoyed! -Hands out a random muse plushie- ... Oh, okay! -and a Sephy plushie-_

_**pingpong867 - **I so desperately wanted to put 5309 after your name, but I resisted the urge... Do you know how awesome it is to get reviews from you? You're one of my fave authors! Your stories are awesome, man! Romance? Do I sound like a hopeless romantic? (Looks at previous stories and at this chapter) Eh heh... Read onward! -Gives a Sephy plushie with magnets in his lips- I know you like this pairing, so... -And a matching Yuffie plushie- _

**ShadowCelest117 - **_Okay, that's two reviewers confuzzled... - scratches head in confusion- I need to have someone read me fics before I post 'em, eh? Okay, here ya go... "Surka" AKA Reina is a divine being, or a demi-goddess, if you will. She healed Sephiroth and promised him the chance to become a god, but only to get him to trust her enough so she could lead him to this alt. dimension, where she also led Yuffie. She back-stabbed him. Kay? Hope that cleared it up. (I'm horrible at summaries, so that was a long shot without revealing the ending and all). Please read onward! -Hands a Sephy plushy and a Vinnie plushy (Cuz everyone hearts Vinnie)-_

_**DarkSpades - **Heh... I think I'm gonna declare October 13 and international holiday... Just for Vinnie-kuns! -Hands a Vinnie and a Sephy plushie-_

_**plumbob - **Glad you liked the truce? Lol. Here, have a Sephy plushie.. -Hands out her last Sephy plushie- Uh...oh,.. -Runs from rabid Sephy fan girls who want more Sephy plushies- GAHH!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**plumbob - **Eh heh... I take it you likeyed? A vin plush, for you! -Hands a Vinnie (shirtless, none-the-less) plushie-_

_**Banana peel - **-Tosses ya a Vinnie plushie, complete with magic of becoming a demon - YAY! for cookies! Glad you liked!  
_

_**Gining - **Wow! Another name that I recognize! Yuffentines are gravy, but even I tire of gravy and need an occasional biscuit! Don't ask, just read... -Hands out another Vin plush-plush! -_

_**DarkSpades - **I want plushies of all the characters... But can't find any! Not even a damn chocobo... -Hands a Yuffie plushie, this is cyber space, anything is possible (Even me bein' skinny!)-_

_**pingpong867 - **I speak only truth! Your review made me laugh. Glad you liked! -Gives a Vincent plushie with magnetic lips- For you triangle, love! Yuphys and Yuffentines are likebiscuits and gravy! WAHA!_

_**Depressed Mizuki - **One of the best in the world? -wraps her arms around you in a great big hugge- I LOVE YOU! You're my new best friend! Stupid IMs... lol! -Hands Vin & Yuff plushies - Everyone loves a Yuphy! (I'm gonna make that a tee-shirt one-a these days...)_

_**DemonSurfer - **Your waiting is over! Unless, of course, you read this part last... o.O -Hands a Yuffie plushie-_

_**R: **Quick thing... Thanks for reviewing, guys... If you haven't read my profile, which I'm sure you haven't, then I'll warn you now... You won't like the ending of this fic-fic... Go read muh profile fer mo' info! ONTO THE FIC! (I own nada)_

_**Divine Being**_

That was so weird... Fireworks exploded in my head and I tingled everywhere... What was that? What did he do to me?

_**You liked it...**_

I did not! It was horrible and I never want him near me again!

_**The tingling sensation made you shudder in delight...**_

Did not!

_**The fireworks made you want more...**_

What?

_**You are more than infatuated with him...**_

Whatever. I'm not infatuated with him. He's the enemy... And I'm scared and alone. I just wanted Vinnie to cradle me like he did after Aeris's death, but Sephiroth was the only one, so I went to him. Yeah, that's it!

_**You liked that kiss...**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Yuffie was awaken by Sephiroth early the next morning. He merely called her name in a whisper and she arose, looking at him in confusion. "What?" she asked groggily.

"Be quiet. Surka is still asleep. I needed to ask you something." She felt her heart drop to her stomach, do a sumersault, then leap into her throat. "Do you believe that we can escape from this world?"

He heart stopped throbbing so loudly. Well, that was slightly unexpected... "Sure," she replied with a grin. "Why? Havin' second thoughts?" He shook his head and began to get up, but she caught his arm. His eyes met her's in a questioning manner. Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him, then pulled back, looking up at him through too-long chocolate bangs. "I... I'm sorry," she immediately apologized. "I... I don't know... I..."

He stopped her stuttering by holding up a finger. "Enough. Get a shower, I will wake Surka. We leave after breakfast."

She watched him walk out and felt her heart sink. Silly infatuation... He was the bad guy, after all... Why was she expecting him to say anything else? She was probably lucky that he didn't kill her or something. Sighing, she stood and walked toward the dresser, surprised that her hunch had been correct and that there were clothes. Somehow, she felt as if they had been planted there. She got into the bathroom and locked the door.

Sephiroth heard her mumble to herself and leaned heavily against the wall outside her room. That kiss... The one the night before... They both made him want more. He had to control those mortal urges... But...

She was his first kiss... His first infatuation... His first lust, if he would allow himself to admit it. Sure, Surka was strong and brilliant, like he would want if he wanted someone, but Yuffie... Yuffie made him smile at her antics to piss him off as they fought. She made a spectacle of herself and often seemed daft. Beneath those childish layers, however, there was a young woman stronger and more brilliant than Surka, or any other woman he had ever met.

"Are we leaving this early?" a soft, tired voice asked from down the hall. He looked over at Surka and nodded. She yawned and stretched. "Okay, I'm going to go make breakfast. Have you had a shower already?" she asked, eyeing his damp hair, tied back at the nape of his neck. Again, he nodded. "Okay, then once the ninja's done, I'll take my shower."

"Her name is Yuffie," he corrected automatically.

Surka raised a slim eyebrow, but smiled none-the-less. "Sorry, General... It must have slipped my mind.

* * *

Vincent awoke from a nightmare, sweat-drenched, heart pounding. He looked wildly over at Yuffie's slumbering form, then around the room they shared in Costa del Sol. Everyone had agreed to let Vincent and Yuffie stay in the villa in Costa del Sol and, after much persuasion on Vincent's part, he would call them if - **_when!_** - something happened. Nothing had happened... She didn't move... She wasn't there... And he missed her.

"Well, well, well... You are the great Vincent Valentine?"

He stood quickly, the balnkets falling away from him and revealing him in only sweat pants. "Who is there?" he demanded.

A melodic laughter, both frightening and inticing, cut through the air. Aqua eyes met his even scarlet gaze and he clenched his claw. "My name is Sephka, the Guardian. You know why I am here... So let me get to her, then I will leave you be."

She started toward the ninja's body, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and slung her into a wall. She staggered forward, glaring at him all the while. "You will not touch Yuffie..."

* * *

Yuffie stumbled forward, falling to one knee. Sephiroth, who had been following the two females, stopped beside her. "If you cannot walk on even ground, how did you ever fight me?" he asked coldly.

She closed her eyes against the tears, then stood, a goofy grin on her face. "Hey, what can I say? I'm just special that way!" She bounded forward again, but something made her left leg stiffen and she fell forward, clasping at her left thigh.

Sephiroth was more than willing to continue their trek without the talkative ninja - who had not stopped talking since they had left that morning - but Surka stopped. "What is wrong?" she asked, a concerned edge to her voice.

Yuffie clenched her eyes tightly shut, her jaw clenched in pain. "An old... wound," she mumbled, trying to get the streaking pain in her leg to stop.

Surka knelt beside her much younger comrade and asked to take a look. Yuffie, who wore baggy shorts, pulled the shorts up a bit to reveal a metal leg brace that Sephiroth had not noticed before. "What kind of surgery did you have?" Surka asked suddenly, eyes staring at a long thin scar in seemingly recognition.

Yuffie swallowed back the bile that had risen in her throat due to pain. "I was born with... fucked up hips. When they went to break and reset them, they fractured my thigh bone thingy... It gives me problems every now and then." She stood slowly, with the aid of Surka - who was a good six or seven inches taller than the ninja. "Just need... To walk it off."

Surka smiled encouragingly at the young ninja. "If it helps... I have seen something similar to your problem. I was twenty when I had my son. He was the most perfect child ever... But he was double-jointed in his hips. They tried to break and reset them, but fractured the same bone that you referred to. He had a similar scar from the surgery."

Yuffie looked at the woman with curious eyes. "You had a son? What was his name?"

Surka smiled sadly. "I can tell you the story while we continue, so that our general dies not get any more antsy than he already is." Sephiroth cast her a glare, to which she merely smiled and helped Yuffie walk.

"I met a man named Seri when I was sixteen. He offered me a chance to get off the streets and become something more than a gangster. I trained harder than the SOLDIER recruits, went through injections of something called MAKO, and had to prove myself by killing my former gang. I completed everything, passing the test with flying colors... But I had a small problem. The one man who I was supposed to kill, the leader of my former gang, was still alive. I couldn't kill him because I loved him too much.

"I convinced Seri that Scott would make a wonderful Turk, so he became my partner. Scott Reno was-"

"Reno?" the ninja blurted out, looking at Surka in shock. "Holy, Meteor, and icicles in Hades' nostrils! That's the name of one of the Turks! I dunno if it's his first or last name, but he goes by Reno."

Surka paused in her story to contemplate this. Had her son had a son of his own?

"It matters little," Sephiroth said. "Continue with your story, Surka."

Yuffie tossed her female comrade a grin. "Is Mr. high-And-Mighty General Sephy-kins listening too?"

He growled and glared at her, although she realized that it was not filled with nearly as much hate as he would have liked it to have been. "My name is Sephiroth, and I am listening merely to pass the time since no fiends or monsters have decided to attack us."

Surka suppressed a small smile and continued with her story. "Scott Reno was the father of my son... But he died before our son's first birthday. He went out on a suicide mission to Cosmo Canyon when the Gi Tribe attacked. He tried to prevent it, as per orders, but only died in trying. Seri had known that it was a suicide mission, that was why he had sent my beloved. He was jealous. Seri was thiry-five and I was twenty-"

"Grossness!"

Surka smiled. "That was my point exactly... But Seri wanted to try... He claimed that he was going to raise my son, Michael Reno, as his own. I did not want that... I did not want Seri... But he was my boss and... My son disappeared from the baby sitter's two nights before his third birthday... I was twenty-three... I went insane..." She got softer as she spoke. "I killed many people... I killed Seri, the president, and nearly everyone in the building. All that training that they had put me through to help them only made me stronger than them. So many of them died at my hands..."

Sephiroth could hear the regret in her voice and understood how she felt. **_No,_** he told himself sternly. **_You will become a god! No regrets!_**

"That's so sad," Yuffie said softly.

Surka nodded. "Yes, it is... But I made my choices in life. I ran to the North Crater to leap to my death... As I fell, I felt a prescence. Reina made herself known."

_**Poor, poor child. Your son is alive and well... He is living with a new mother. She surely can take care of him...**_

_Who are you? Leave me alone!_

_**You want power, else you would not have massacred those people... I can give you power... You can become a goddess...**_

_Show me..._

"I was instantly at her mercy... She healed my wounds and we travelled together for a long while. I met her twin brother, Kaiserinstics - he told me to call him Kais - and felt something that I had not felt in a long time... Hope. He tried to warn me of Reina's trickery, tried to tell me that she was not a goddess of power, but of trickery and mischief. She wanted power, but would not share it... And she led me into the recesses of my own mind, contorted everything, drove me insane, then left me here to die."

The trio fell into a contemplative silence, even the ninja having the sense to keep her mouth shut. If Surka was correct, then why had Reina chosen Sephiroth and _Yuffie_, of all people? Sephiroth, it was easy to see... But why the ninja girl?

"Because she possesses an innocence that Reinaistics has never before witnessed."

All three turned around and saw a man standing there, dark eyes glistening with warmth. He wore a dark blue suit with light pin-striping, his dark hair hanging loosely to his shoulders, curling at the ends in a sexy fashion - or so Yuffie thought.

"Who are you?" snarled Sephiroth, drawing the Mesamune. "Another trick of Reina's?"

The man laughed, a whole-hearted laugh that made Yuffie feel weak to her knees. "No, no, my friend. I am here to avenge myself, as well as help the three of you escape. My name is-"

"Kais!" Surka exclaimed, suddenly recognizing him.

He grinned a roguish grin and nodded. "Aye, that is me. You three are travelling to Mideel?" he asked curiously. "I can get you anywhere, but it will take as long as it would if we were within your dimension. We will still walk there, take a boat, take a plane, or whatever else." He smiled again at Surka. "It is truly wonderful to see you well, Guardian of the Night."

"Guardian of the Night?" asked both Sephiroth and Yuffie; Yuffie exclaimed it in her high-pitched voice and Sephiroth inquired lowly.

* * *

Reina punched Vincent squarely in the jaw. "I will get her, as I got Surka and Sephiroth. You will not be able to keep me from-" A pain erupted in her left shoulder and her right hand shot up to keep herself from losing too much blood. "You fucking prick!"

The mysterious man took aim and shot her again, this time in the stomach. "Leave now," he told her. "And bring back the Yuffie that I know."

She smirked wickedly at him, then crumpled into a heap upon the floor before vanishing. He watched as even the blood splatter on the wall from his shot to her shoulder disappeared. Sighing, he sat beside Yuffie, taking her hand in his. She felt cool, but no more than she had always felt.

"Please return to us soon, Lady Kisaragi..."

* * *

_**Please return to us soon, Lady Kisaragi...**_

"Did you hear that?" Yuffie blurted as they sat around a small fire - made more for food than for warmth in the middle of the day.

"Hear what?" snapped an impatient Sephiroth. He was getting worse as the day wore on. Unknown to everyone else, it was because the hormones that had not raged properly while he was a teen were surfacing and he was getting not-nice images in his mind.

Kais looked at the ninja curiously. "What did you hear, Ninja Kisaragi?"

She shook her head. "It was probably noth-"

Kais laughed his wonderful laugh once again. "Oh, Yuffie, if you heard something, it is surely something, not nothing. Now, what did you hear?"

She was unsure that his statement made real sense, but decided to tell him anyway. "I heard my friend's voice... I heard Vinnie say _'Please return to us, Lady Kisaragi...'_ It sounded like him, at least..."

Kais nodded slowly. "Yes, you heard correctly... But I thought that maybe you had heard something else, not your friend's voice from another dimension."

"What?" both Surka and Yuffie asked in clear disbelief.

The divine being nodded. "Oh, yes... Surka, surely you heard voices from the Life Stream, from your life, while you have been here."

Surka thought over this, debating on whether or not she had heard voices or if she had wanted to hear voices so desperately that she had made them up in her mind. After going insane once, it would not have surprised her if she was to go insane again, especially after fifty years alone in a strange world. "Yes," she admitted finally. "I heard Scott's voice many times... Even while these two practiced their skills yesterday."

Kais grinned. "Then you two will easily find a way out, although I believe Surka will go straight to the After Life in the Life Stream, due to you being here for so long. Sephiroth, however..." His dark eyes met Sephiroth's green. "You have done many evil things and have no one in your dimension to miss you right now... I do not know what I can do to help you."

Sephiroth ignored the man and continued eating his lunch. He had no one... And no one would ever miss him... He would be trapped in eternal waiting, forever living with his sins and the knowledge that he had failed... Forever living in eternal redemption...

And, worst of all, he told himself that he deserved every bit of it.

_**End of Chapter Three**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Gining - **No one can hate Sephy! He's too much of a bishie! Read on!_

_**DemonSurfer - **I never said a triangle, did I? -grins wickedly-_

_**Banana peel - **Already started DB: Divinity Never-ending. So far, so good! And I've got it alllll planned out. No one's gonna like this ending, though... -grins-_

_**DarkSpades - **Hee hee... You're all REALLY gonna hate this ending..._

_**Depressed Mizuki - **Poor Yuffieplushie! -Gives Yuffie, Vincent, & Sephy plushies with magnetic lips- There ya go! I'm really thinking that no one's gonna like this ending, though... You're all gonna kill me!_

_**Divine Being**_

That must be horrible... To have no one to miss you...

_**Once you return, he could return...**_

Tch, whatever! Here I am, arguing with myself again. I was lonely yesterday, and this morning, that was why I kissed him. We're on civil terms until we find a way back.

_**But why would he care if you found a way back? He cannot leave.**_

He doesn't believe Kais...

_**Whatever...**_

Whatever!

_**Chapter Four**_

Yuffie walked with the normal bounce in her step, her leg no longer hurting. Occasionally, she would complain good-naturedly about the long trek, but it was mainly to make Sephiroth glare at her - to make Sephiroth acknowledge her. She was a normally social person, but both Surka and Sephiroth wanted to remain in their brooding, leaving her to chat with Kais. She had to give in to her need for conversation and jogged up to walk next to him.

"So... What exactly are you and Reina?"

He chuckled. "Good question. We started out as war lords, the two of us side-by-side, but something happened... We became cursed by one of the Cetra commanders, but it kinda back-fired on them. We were there when Jenova came. Boy, oh boy... Reina wanted to possess Jenova so badly! But, for some reason, we couldn't. I saw the destruction it caused and wanted no part in any of it, but Reina... She kept going."

The ninja wrinkled her nose in distaste. "So, Reina helped kill off the Cetra?"

Kais pondered this, then shrugged. "In a way, I suppose. But she gave them a more graceful death than Jenova would have. The alien was trying to poison their souls... Reina took mercy and gave them a 24-hour plague. It was a lot like the flu that you know of today... Except that one vomits everything up... Stomach and all. It was disgusting, but Reina took pride in it." Yuffie turned pale and Kais chuckled again. "Okay, so it's my turn to ask a question, right?"

"Oh, you like to play Questions too?"

"Best verbal game ever," he replied with a handsome grin. "Okay, Yuffie... Why aren't you awake? I don't know everthing, y'know..."

She huffed in agrivation. "After we got done fighting _him_," she nodded toward Sephiroth, who was walking ahead of the duo, "Then we had to escape the North Crater. A boulder hit me... That's the last thing I remember before Reina and Sephiroth came to me in my mind." She grinned her childish grin at him. "My turn! Do you know how to get out of this place?"

He shook his head sadly. "I am sorry, but Reina never let me in on her tricks. S'matter of fact, I had not seen nor talked to her in fifty years, when she took Surka to my home beneath the ocean floor. Me, again... Why did you run from Wutai?"

She scowled. "I didn't run! Godo pissed me off, so I took off to find a way to make him proud. After the war, Wutai sucked and I had to grow up with that... It was horrible! I had to keep as far away from SOLDIERS as possible because they would taunt me and try to get me to fight. But I out-smarted them and stole their stuff. Godo got pissed about me stealing and blew up on me one too many times... I joined AVALANCHE soon after my sixteenth birthday..."

The quartet fell into a peaceful silence as they neared Junon after nearly a day's walk from Kalm. Kais and Yuffie raced ahead like childhood friends, leaving a wondering Surka and confused Sephiroth. "Why do they run toward Junon?" he asked aloud, not meaning for Surka to overhear and answer.

"Because they have similar needs. Kais wants a companion to laugh with... Yuffie needs someone to talk with." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "She needs someone who will not betray her and will trust her."

Sephiroth hmphed and began to walk a little quicked toward their destination. He would not lower himself to their standards and run, although the ninja had tempted him to do so when she first took off, laughing merrily. Had Kais not soon joined her, his laughter also cutting through the silence, Sephiroth might have followed suit.

* * *

Vincent had fallen asleep knelt over the ninja and awoke with his head upon her flat stomach. She was still in a sleep-like state, so he left her as she was, trying not to bother her. "Yuffie, if you can hear me at all... Do not allow her to take you... I cannot afford to lose another friend..."

He sat down on the floor beside her bed and closed his eyes for a moment. _Please, Yuffie... Return to us... I need your guidance, as I once needed it for my meeting with Lucrecia. Just smile or sing or let me know that you hear me...

* * *

_

_**Please, Yuffie... Return to us... I need your guidance, as I once needed it for my meeting with Lucrecia. Just smile or sing or let me know that you hear me..."**_

The ninja leaned heavily against the building, still gasping for breath from the race that she had won. Kais soon caught up to her and leaned next to her, panting as well. "I heard his voice again," she told him. "He was begging me to go back." She looked up at him with pained lilac eyes. "Is there a way to let him know that I can hear him? That I'm okay?"

Kais frowned. "I'm sorry, Yuffie, but I can do nothing unless he is your one true love. Do you love him?"

She bit her lip, then nodded. "With all my heart..." He sensed her dubt and made her look up at him. "But we are like siblings," she continued softly. "I love him like a brother, he loves me like a kid sister... That's all there is between us." Something inside her hurt as she said that. Hadn't she wanted something more? Could there ever be something more?

Kais nodded in understanding. "Then I am truly sorry... I cannot do anything."

Sephiroth and Surka came a few minutes later at their lenient pace, not willing to act like fools. Sephiroth spared a soft look at Yuffie before glaring at Kais and continuing toward the docks. Yuffie furrowed her brow in confusion and jogged up to Sephiroth, leaving Kais with Surka. They reached the docks in silence and Kais wove his magic over the ship to take them to their destination.

Surka was soon asleep in her room, Kais had disappeared somewhere, and Sephiroth was standing on the deck, looking up at the star-speckled sky. Yuffie, oddly enough, was not ill. Kais had promised her that if she felt ill, he would cast another Esuna spell upon her... That had not been something that had crossed her mind. Tonics, yes... but Esuna?

"Are you okay?"

Sephiroth glanced over at her, but answered with a curt nod. "Are you sure?" Again, he merely nodded. She sighed. "Ok, whatever. You don't wanna talk, that's fine with me!" she said heatedly and turned to leave. His hand wrapped around her upper arm and he brought her to him, giving her an earth shattering kiss that left them both gasping for air.

She stared up at him with wide eyes, confusion unhidden within their amethyst depths. "What... Why did you... Sephiroth?"

He looked away quickly, releasing her and staring down at the black waters. "I... I am sorry. I did not mean to... It was just..."

She grinned in understanding. "You enjoyed that kiss as much as I did," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Green eyes glared at her as she grinned up at him. "I did not," he retorted.

"Did too... And you want more."

He glared down at her. She was so infuriating! Did she never stop acting so damned cocky? She, with her innocent purple eyes... With her childish, warming grin... With her soft, tempting lips... With a taste that could rival any sweet fruit... He pulled her to him and kissed her again, needing her more than he had ever needed anything.

She did not pull away... Even the thoughts of him being the enemy did not make her pull away. Only a single thought sparked any interest in her at all... _I always did go for the bad boys..._ Needless to say, **_that_** did not hault the kissing either...

"Sephiroth!" an extremely irate voice screeched, making the two separate and look around in confusion. Reina appeared in front of them, her aqua eyes making Sephiroth's emeralds glare as he shuddered... She had absorbed his body.

"Reina," Yuffie hissed, drawing her Shuriken.

Reina raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me... Reina?"

Yuffie smirked. "Yeah, Rumplestiltskin, I did. And I'm **so** gonna take you down!"

The ninja darted forward, but two large hands caught her around her middle and pulled her back against him. She glared back at Sephiroth, but he merely watched Reina. "Don't," he murmured, his mouth beside her ear. "She is stronger than us. We need Kais and Surka." She continued to glare at Reina, who laughed her laugh that was so familiar by now.

"Oh, Kais will not be joining you, nor will Surka... I have put a stop to them once and for all. As I was screeching before... Sephiroth, how do you use materia?" Sephiroth dead panned, looking at her as if she had lost her mind. "Don't play stupid, general! How do you use materia?"

Yuffie began laughing at the divine being. "You don't," she laughed some more. "Know how to u-use m-materia?" she gasped. Sephiroth, too, was forced to laugh at their enemy's lack of resources. "Oh my GAWD! You're so DUMB!"

Reina, tired of the ridiculing, growled and vanished. It was not worth it to her to destroy them just yet... She might have uses for them later. Yuffie continued to laugh as she folded her Shuriken and put it away. Sephiroth's arms dropped away from her and she walked toward Surka's room below deck, suddenly serious. "Sephiroth?" she asked softly, but he knew what she meant.

"I do not know," he replied, following her. As they crept below deck, still without sign of Kais of Surka, Yuffie's small hand found its way into his larger. He glanced at her, but squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled up at him, then they continued looking for their two comrades. Yuffie had to wonder at Sephiroth's sudden expessing of affection. She had only met him a few times, one time being whilst he killed Aeris right before the ninja's eyes. This Sephiroth was different... Perhaps it was because he was not a puppet in this world? Because there was no Jenova to control him?

Sephiroth opened the door to Surka's room, but the bed was undisturbed, as if she had never been there. Sephiroth could practically _feel_ Yuffie's hope fading. He turned to her, but her eyes were down cast. She looked so young, then... So fragile... Even though he knew her to be strong and brave in battle, he had nearly forgotten that she was only sixteen.

He lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Do not let your hope waver," he told her in his usual icy voice. "For that is when Reina will have won."

_**End of Chapter Four**_

_**R:**: That was a bit fluffy... I think he was too OOC, even for my taste... Gonna hafta remedy that next chapter... Anywho, review!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Seras015 - **I await the fan art! I've been writing for a couple of years, so I got all kinds of help from other authors (Usually SOOOO much better than me) and flames that, in a way, helped. Your fic's great, though! I mean, once you fixed what I demanded of you to fix (lol!) it turned out coolio. -Hands you Yuffie, Sephy, and Vinnie plushies- Thanks for reviewin'!_

_**Gining - **Now, if I told you, you'd get upset 'cause I spoiled it for ya! Read, darling, and find out!_

_**DemonSurfer - **I thought so too. I was like, "Bleh, that was shitty... Oh, well! I'm too lazy to rewrite it all!" Lol. Vinnie? Oh, you'll see..._

_**Depressed Mizuki - **Tripled? o.O Yuphy's are cute! Vapiegurl's an insane Yuriku and Clouffie fanatic, so she's excused. Lol. Your reviews are alway so hillarious! I pronounced it Yuh-ffie until KH, then U-ffie, 'cause my friend kept correcting me all the damn time. So, uh, either way, I guess. I wasn't much help was I? Normall, I say U-ffie, 'cause it's what I hear most often._

_**DarkSpades - **I'll explain after the last chapter._

_**ShadowCelest117 - **Oh... Meh, it'll all come together (I hope!). I'm one of those people who tries to make everyone happy, but instead of keeping my reviewers happy with this story, like I usually try so hard to do, I said "Screw it all!" and made the ending how I wanted it._

_**EyesoftheTigerKissoftheDragon - **Uh... That was weird... Iwas getting ready to post this when I got an e-mail alert saying "Review Alert Story: DivineBeing" I was like, "A'right! I'll respond, THEN post!" So, yeah.. That was kinda creepy... -Hands out the standard issue Yuffie, Vinnie, & (Dun tell no one I gave you this) Sephy plushies with magentic lips so you can create your own love triangle that everyone thought would appear in this story but thus far has not- whew! Read on!_

**_A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANTE! _**There's only one chapter left of this fic... **_ONTO DA STORY!_**

_**Divine Being**_

I am tired...

_**Sleep, then, Valentine.**_

_We will wake you if she returns._

Are you sure?

Positive. Rest, else you will be of no use to the ninja.

Her name is Yuffie...

**Pardon... Now, rest...**

_**Chapter Five**_

Vincent allowed himself to sleep, the demons ever alert. He dreamed of having Yuffie back and watching her grow, get married, and watching her children as if they were family to him. He wanted his little sister to return soon... She needed to be back soon.

* * *

"Wake up," he commanded. She opened one eye to see that she had fallen asleep sometime during their strategizing. 

"Where are we?" she asked, realizing that it was much colder than it should have been in Mideel.

Sephiroth's gloved hand was clenched and she took notice of it immediately. "We are near Icicle Town... We need to go to the North Crater."

He walked out of the room and she sighed. Somehow, she had known they would end up there. And it hurt to know that she would have to leave without the one-winged angel... He had actually shown her emotions other than hatred... And that made her feel like there was a chance for him at a normal life. As much as she hated to leave him alone, she wanted oh-so desperately to return to Vincent's gentle words that lulled her to sleep. She needed normalcy...

"Get up. Follow him. I will make sure the two of you are unharmed."

She looked around with wide lilac eyes. "Kais?" she asked, her voice barely aboce a faint whisper.

"Hush. Just go, before Reina kicks me out again. You will find Surka frozen within ice at the bottom of the crater... Save her and leap into the Life Stream. Once there, your fates shall be decided."

The prescence that she had felt was gone and she shivered once again. Kais, at least, would be watching out for her... Fate shall be decided? What about Sephiroth? Maybe the Life Stream would decide he was safer in the alternate dimension... What would happen then?

"Are you up yet?" he called gruffly from outside her door.

"Yeah," she said too softly for him to hear. She walked out humming some cheesy hip-hop song that Tifa and Aeris had once listened to. Sephiroth wanted to question it, but remained silent. Something was happening to him and he did not want it to happen. He was falling for that pesky ninja girl.

* * *

Yuffie shivered for the millionth time in twenty seconds and Sephiroth sighed. She was wearing baggy shorts and a tank top, definitely not good clothing for the North Crater. If he had thought about it beforehand, or if she had mentioned it, they would have stopped at the store in Icicle Town and gotten clothes. As it was, he was the only one wearing a jacket, with a muscle shirt and jeans. She sneezed and he cursed himself while taking his jacket off and handing it to her. She looked at him in confusion, but took the article of clothing anyway. 

The jacket was ridiculously huge on her small frame but kept her warm none-the-less. The duo coninue their trek in silence, both too cold to really say anything.

They crossed the snow fields, then the Great Glacier, and finally met the dismal North Crater. Yuffie felt sick to her stomach, afraid of what the end might hold for them both. What if Planet decided she was just as bad as Jenova and condemned her to stay in the alternate dimension by herself. She would most-likely go insane! What if more time had passed in her world that here? Would Vincent and the others have given up on her? Was there anyone there to watch her comatose body?

Sephiroth sensed her doubts and fears, but did nothing to comfort her. He would not comfort her. He had to cure himself of this ridiculous idea in his mind. But... The images just would not stop! He could practically feel the warmth of having her there in his arms. The taste, pure and blissful, lingering on his lips.

"Well," said the shivering ninja, "Let's get goin'!"

He nodded and they began walking toward the bottom of the crater... He swore that this was the last time he would purposefully make this trip. Next time, he was going to go to Mideel, where it was hot, to make evil plans to corrupt the world! (A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA!) At least he could strip down to his pants - which he swore would not be leather - and go shirtless. Maybe he would be able to go back to the world with Yuffie... He could go back and taste her lips once again. No, he would not. He refused to be lowred to those standards of mortal men.

"Oh, shit!"

He started to comment on her foul language, but looked up to see that they were face-to-face with a red dragon. He withdrew his Mesamune and Yuffie readied herself. The ninja could have just sat back down. One swipe from Sephiroth was all that it took. The dragon fell in a bloody mess. Yuffies stared at her comrade, but merely followed him when he motioned for her to do so. She had to get it in her head that he was still the enemy!

* * *

Reina grinned as she stood over the body of the peaceful ninja girl. A simple Sleepel spell had rid her of Valentine and his demons. Her hands were over the girl's body and she closed her eyes. "Let the seas and winds continue to flow, let the ends of Planet be in tow, Our bodies shall be combined, Body of physical and body of-" 

A demon slapped her hard enough to send the divine being reeling. She looked up at him, the magic still at hr finger tips. "You will not touch her," the demon growled.

She looked over to where Vincent had been... No one. "Chaos," she hissed. "And I had thought that Hojo would have killed you off!"

The demon laughed. "You wish, Reina." Their battle began.

Reina fired off spells from the old days before materia. They were weaker than most level one spells and Chaos took them as if they were sweat bees stinging him. He made a fist and punched her in the jaw, sending her toppling out the second story window. He leapt down after her, wings spread. The few people who were in the streets at such an early hour screamed and ran from their lives. Chaos pinned the woman to the ground, but she kicked him off with an unatural strength that sent him thirty feet into the air. He hovered there, his red eyes meeting her aqua.

"Die, bitch," he snarled at her, diving once again.

* * *

They leapt from one rock to the next, nearly to the bottom. She heard a high-pitched singing and paused to listen. "The song of the materia," she said softly. "It's always so pure an bright. I love it." 

Sephiroth looked back at her. She stood three rocks behind him, face tilted up, eyes closed. She looked like an angel awaiting her kiss from a god. **_A god,_** he thought. **_I could be a god... I could be the god whose kiss she awaits..._**

The serene moment was broken by a cry for help. The two looked at each other, then hurried to the bottom, where Surka was nearly frozen in a wall of ice. Only her head and neck were out of the ice, but it was slowly creeping up to encase her. "Get me out of here!" she called to them helplessly.

Yuffie spotted the woman's daggers on the ground and grabbed two of them. She started hacking away at the ice, having no materia in her weapons to cast fire on the wall of frozen liquid. She achieved freedom of Surka's right arm, but was tired. Surka took a dagger in her right hand and began to help. Sephiroth, meanwhile, had disappeared.

"Remind me to cuss him out when we find him," Yuffie hissed through clenched teeth as the two worked at the ice. Within an hour, Surka's top half was uncovered, but she still could not use her legs. Yuffie panted, but continued to help her comrade. It took nearly another hour to free the warrior woman. The two collapsed on the ground, tired and breathing heavily. Sephiroth chose then to reappear. Yuffie was not in a good mood.

* * *

Chaos picked up the woman and flew over the ocean. She scratched and clawed like a cat. When he dropped her, she tried to cling to him, but failed. The waters parted to let her hit the bottom and Chaos grinned maliciously. "I was hoping Kais still lived there..." 

The demon returned to the room to see Yuffie still sleeping. He nodded at her in acknowledgement before allowing Vincent to take back control.

* * *

"Where did you go, you silver-haired freaky-ass jerk? It took us hours to get her out and would have taken less if you'd helped!" 

Sephiroth look at her non-chalantly. "Are you finished with your tyrade yet? If you are, then I can show you where we need to go."

Surka and Yuffie looked at each, then followed the man. Granted, Yuffie mumbled and grumbled the entire time, but Surka remained silent, anxiously awaiting her trip to see her husband and maybe her son. He hoped that Planet would send her to Scott and Michael. She missed them so much!

After an hour's walk, they came upon a pool of green liquid. Yuffie looked at her companions. Would they all get what they wanted contrary to what they deserved?

"I'll go first," Surka volunteered. She cast a gentle smile at the two. "It was a pleasure," she told them, then walked straight into the pool, her body sinking and vanishing from view.

Yuffie and Sephiroth's eyes met. "I'm scared," Yuffie whispered so softly that it was nearly lost to the materia's song.

Sephiroth nodded. "So am I."

_**End of Chapter Five**_

_**R:** Guess he was still a bit OOC, huh? Welp, leave feedback, please.. That way I know how much ya hate me. Flames are always welcome, for I need to have light to my grave. -.-;_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Depressed Mizuki - **Er... I love you too? Run, Vinnie! Sorry this update took a li'l longer._

_**Banana Peel - **It was kinda fast. This chap's kinda fast too, though._

_**Gining - **I always thought Chaos would be bitter toward Vincent, but not want to destroy him. You didn't think he was a bit OOC?_

_**Plumbob - **After reading your review, I re-read my story... I hate it when my reviewers are right sometimes. I'm too lazt to rewrite it all, so I'll just fix it in the next story. _

_**Seras015 - **Okies! Glad you're likin' it!_

_**EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon - **I still like your name. Keep readin'!_

_**G.U.L.P. - **Hey, Remy! Glad ya liked, Derek. I'd give you plushies, but you're more of a poster kind of guy. -gives a poster w/ Tifa being life-sized- Yay! for Vinnie carryin' me off into the night! Read onward!_

_**ShadowCelest117** **-** Yup, people are gunna hafta read Divine Being: Divinity Neverending._

_**Divine Beings**_

Fear is only what you make it out to be.

_**You just keep telling yourself that, Yuffie Kisaragi. Eventually, you might believe it.**_

I do believe it! I also believe that I do not, in any way, like Sephiroth!

_**Your lies do not help yourself... They merely make you weak in the instant that you need strength.**_

Whatever...

_**Yes. Whatever, indeed...**_

_**Chapter Six**_

"I'm scared," she whispered so softy that it was nearly lost to the materia's song.

Sephiroth nodded. "So am I."

She swallowed and looked back at the Life Stream pool. "Think it's cold?"

Sephiroth had to crack a smile at her. "Only if you want it to be." She looked back at him oddly, causing him to laugh. "Think happy thoughts, Yuffie," he told her, then began to laugh again.

She started to believe that he was cracking up. His laughter echoed throughout the cavern wonderfully. "Sephiroth, you're getting really weird."

He slowly stopped laughing, then looked at her with his eerie green eyes. "I will not make it back to the Planet we know. I am going to be forever trapped here," he said like a frightened child. She did not know what to say.

"I'm... I'm sure that there's someone-" a thought popped into her mind. If Sephiroth had not died... What about... "Lucrecia!" the ninja said, pumping her fist into the air.

"What?" the general asked, confusion etched across his handsome face. "Who is Lucrecia?"

Yuffie bit her lip as she remembered her one and only meeting with the freaky woman. "She was... **is**... your mother. The one who actually gave birth to you." Her mind whirred with the possibility of Sephiroth being able to have another chance at life. "She wanted to see you so desperately! Vincent had a thing for her, but she was with Hojo..." She looked up at him slowly, almost afraid to speak the truth about Sephiroth's paternal unit. "Your father..."

Sephiroth looked down at his ninja comrade in confusion. "Mother? Father? But, Jenova..."

Yuffie shook her head vehemently. "No, no, no! Jenova was injected into Lucrecia's womb while she was pregnant with you. Hojo made promises, bu broke them just as quickly. They planted those books for you to find. They just didn't plan on you goin' all psycho-Mesamune on everyone." Her stormy eyes held such faith in her words that he could not call her a liar. He was taken aback by the story, but somehow, he knew that she would not lie to him.

"What about my mother? Is she alive?"

Yuffie scratched the back of her head in nervousness. "I don't know..."

* * *

Reina felt as if she was being split open from the inside. She collapsed to the floor of her brother's underground palace, a magnificent structure made mostly of marble. "K-Kais!" she cried out in pain. Her dark-haired twin watched her with a stoic expression.

"You brought this upon yourself, my sister." Gone was the smile that he had worn whilst travelling with Yuffie and company. His hard mask of iciness was the last thing that Reina honestly wanted to see. But here he was, watching her writhe in pain.

Something separated from the divine being, then stood slowly. Reina lie panting on the floor, the pain having stopped, but she looked different once again. Her once black hair was once-again pure white. Surka stood in front of her, looking down at her own hands in disbelief. "Where am I...?" She looked up to see Kais, who smiled kindly. "Can I go now? Can I see Scott?"

"And Michael, if you wish. He died while on a mission... He had a son named Joshua... Joshua now goes by Reno Zanard, and has continued your family tradition of being a Turk. He's twenty-three." Surka smiled, her eternally twenty-three-year-old body beginning to fade. "Sleep, now."

Reina glared at her brother, her eyes no longer aqua, but an awful shade of puke green. The emerald eyes of Sephiroth contradicted her own brown in a hideous fashion, the end result not being very pretty. "You traitor," she hissed at her twin. "I can't believe you! You helped them!"

Kais nodded, eyes watching her warily. She got her first true look at him in fifty years. He was the same as ever. Bronzed skin complimented his dark brown hair, which was tied back neatly, and dark eyes, which held so much wisdom. They were nothing alike, she and him, save for their naturally tanned skin and dark eyes. He was tall and broad-shouldered, whereas she had always been petite and frail-looking. He had always been the one to laugh whole-heartedly at stupid jokes and make friends... Even while she was a commander of an entire army, she had no one to laugh with, no one to talk to... Save for Kais. She despised him.

"I helped them because you are hateful, Reina. Come with me... Give Sephiroth back his body... We can be like the friends we used to be."

She tossed out a hideous laugh that made even Kais shudder. "We were never friends, you oaf! You were always annoying! So damned perfect!" She summoned forth an ancient spell and hurled it at him with all of her anger, hatred, and sadness. He caught the ball of black fire easily and looked at it. She had always been the more evil of his family...

"Then we shall always be enemies," he said in a feathery light whisper, carried off by the slight breeze ever-present in his home. He changed the black fire to a ball of white light and set it upon the ground. "And we shall never recover from this, Reina... And I hope that you know that I tried... That I have always tried... And that I'll never relinquish that hope. That I'll never banish that light that I worked on so hard for so long. You may have given into the darkness that once roamed this land, the darkness that we helped to create originally by all of the fighting, but I have given up on it." His hair had fallen loose of the elastic band and was now spilling over his shoulders as he looked at the ground. Long strands fell into his face, making him look all-the-more imposing when he looked up at her, face still toward the ground. It made her shudder involuntarily. "It is all your realm of darkness, Reina. I'll have nothing to do with it."

Tears formed, but she stood, hands behind her back, the slight breeze causing her hair and long duster to flutter. "And may death come to you soon enough, my brother," she told him, a solitary tear, the last human thing that he thought he would ever see from her, slipped down her cheek.

She vanished, leaving Kais to sigh and hang his head. "Did I do the right thing?"

* * *

Sephiroth and Yuffie looked at the pool of eerie green liquid again. "You first," she said with a small smile.

He returned the scared smile and shook his head. "I can't do it alone."

She was startled. The Great Sephiroth could not do something brave without someone there to hold his hand? She was amazed at how different he was without the macho-isms and the Jenova influences. He was kind at times... And gentle, even though he seemed so frightening. And he was a great kisser!

Her hand slipped into his gloved hand and she smiled up at him. "I'll go with you, okay? You won't be alone, I promise."

He nodded, swallowing hard. This would probably be the last time he would ever see her... Better make it count. He bent low and kissed her gently, then pulled away, still gazing into her stormy lilac orbs. She was on the verge of tears. She would make it, why would she cry?

"Let us go, then," he whispered and they walked into the cool green liquid.

She was swallowed by the Life Stream, and lost Sephiroth... She cried out to him, but there was no sound. She stil breathed as normal, but the silence was smothering. She tried to scream out his name, to find him, but the emerald haze about her swallowed up the sound once again. It was suddenly cold.

_**Think happy thoughts, Yuffie.**_

She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, hearing his voice inside her mind. She needed him to be there for some inexplicable reason. As she thought this, something happened... She drifted from the Life Stream... Alone.

* * *

Eyes opened slowly and stared at a dirty white ceiling. "Yuffie!" three voices said in unison. She was suddenly smothered by Tifa's hug, although she did not pull away. What had happened? Where was she? What about the Life Stream? What about...?

"Where's he at?" she asked quickly, pushing Tifa away. She jumped up, her weak muscles protesting and screaming at her.

"Who?" a bewildered Cloud asked, drawing his Ultima Weapon, just in case.

Tifa cast him a look, then took Yuffie by the arm and guided her back to the bed. "Where is who, Yuffie?"

The ninja looked up at her, then at Cloud, and lastly at Vincent. "He... He didn't make it back with me?" she asked meakly, tears forming. "Oh, no... He was gonna become good and everything! I... I..." She collapsed into sobs, making Tifa and Cloud look at her in confusion and amazement. Yuffie cried?

"She needs time alone to think," Vincent told the two. "I will talk with her."

Against tifa's protests, Cloud guided her from the room.

"He w-w-was th-there, Vinnie," she sobbed. For such a tough girl, she looked utterly fragile at that moment. She wore only a tank and drawstring pants and was sobbing uncontrollably. "I promised him he wouldn't b-be alo-alon-alone!"

He sat next to her, taking her in his arms in a brotherly fashion. "Who, Yuffie?" he whispered, rocking her comfortingly.

She stopped and looked up at him with round, innocent eyes. "Sephiroth," she replied.

* * *

Reina was halfway through her reappearing act in the villa when the pain tore through her once again. Much to her displeasure, that also meant that she ended up back at her brother's palace. He looked at her curiously as she convulsed and flopped upon the marble floor. It separated, but this form was solid, unlike Surka's semi-transparent form. He did not look at himself in amazement, but looked around instead.

"Where is she?" he demanded, looking for his mystery person. He looked at Kais. "Where is Yuffie?"

He stared at the silver-haired man in disbelief. "Your... Your eyes are... They're..."

"What?" Sephiroth snapped, irritated that Yuffie was not with him.

Reina panted heavily and began to laugh. "They're no longer MAKO," she said through her laughter. "As a matter of fact... I have kept the Jenova and MAKO within myself... And I feel much, much better..."

The two men watched as she stood to her full height of 5 feet. Her eyes were no longer an awful green, but black. Her white hair seemed to be the inverse of her hair when Surka had been within her, having ching-length black bangs, a few black streaks throughout the rest of her snowy hair. Her muscles were more defined than before due to lack of interferance with the Jenova and MAKO. She smiled sadistically.

"Your time has come," she whispered, then vanished.

"She likes to do that," Kais said in a flat voice. He had grown quite tired of it. He looked at Sephiroth, whose eyes were actually a green-tinted hazel. "She's in Costa del Sol." Sephiroth began to walk away, but Kais called to him. "AVALANCHE, in general, will not forgive you as easily as Yuffie did... Be wary."

Sephiroth nodded, his green eyes no longer looking as eerie without the glowing and having a slight brown rim around his pupils, then Kais whisked him from his palace and left him standing down the shoreline from his destination. Sephiroth stood, his Mesamune sheathed, and began walking to find his ninja... He knew that she had something that had brought him back. Did she love him? He thought on this as he continued toward the town, its lights a warming and welcoming sight in the cool night. When did the sun finally set? It had been light when he had landed on the beach, hadn't it?

His thoughts on Yuffie led to another thought; Revenge. Hadn't that been what he had wanted in the first place? He had wanted revenge... But... Without Jenova's cells and the MAKO in him... He just could not find it in him to seek out revenge. Had that, also, been Jenova's need? Had she needed the revenge, not him? Then... Could he convince AVALANCHE of that? Would Yuffie's temporary truce with him be over once her friends began to fight him once again? Would she join them as they fought against him?

He shook those thoguhts from his mind, a determined air about him. He would find her, then they would take care of Reina... After that? Well, only the gods knew what was next...

_**The End**_

_**R: **Okay, there is going to be a sequel... When I feel like writing it. This story has been fun and was originally supposed to be all about Surka and Sephiroth, but... I just couldn't do it. So, watch for "**Divine Beings: Divinity Never-Ending".** Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it and reading your reviews. Ciao-ness!_


End file.
